


Testing Serum QS-41518195

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Patron Reward Micro Fics [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorse / Queen's Stallion, F/F, Farting, Futanari, Gen, Other, Scat, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Britannia has invented a serum that could reinforce and revolutionize its military might. All it needs now is a guinea pig to observe its effects. A recent captured resistance member, Kallen Kōzuki, looks like the perfect test subject…





	Testing Serum QS-41518195

**Author's Note:**

> GROSS WARNING: This story contains scat stuff! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!
> 
> At a certain tier, Patreon supporters get short ~1Kish Mini-Fics based on just about any subject matter they’d like, within the confines of my kink list. This is one of those pieces.

INTRODUCTION

Combat is an ever changing affair. Though the might of Britannia is beyond impressive, the empire never achieved greatness resting complacently. Innovation will eventually erode the most towering achievements given enough time. Thus, it is imperative that the army look into all possible routes for outstanding innovations in warfare when possible.

This has lead to the Britannia Resistance Assassination Patrol’s recent delving into radical experimental grounds. Their strategies to find effective weaponry has lead them to try radical new ideas as well as attempt to reinvigorate forgotten concepts. This experiment log will focus on perhaps their most impressive and devastating development to date.

Though it may seem odd now, the use of animals for warfare may one day need a resurgence should Britannia’s resistors poison its homeland. Animals are a minor cost compared to the maintenance required for large infantry weaponry. Still, costs could be minimized further. Raising a horse is an ordeal, as is communicating with and taming one. As such, the Assassination Patrol has developed an alternative solution to secure effective stallions quickly.

Enter experimental serum QS-41518195. This incredible amalgam of enzymes and prions have been meticulously designed to morph the human body into a brash, equine-like form. Upon administration, in mere minutes the dose should rob the patient of the ability to speak, make the subject docile to the point of complete obedience and reshape their body to be ideal for mounted usage. These experiments may seem inhumane, but they are beyond ideal for both providing the army with fresh resources and disposing of useless prisoners. Ultimately, we cannot let silly ethical questions impede our progress towards a better Britannia.

The first subject is to receive her dosage tomorrow. Going by the name of “Kallen” she seems like the ideal target for a first injection given her fiery resistance of the empire. This document will be annexed with a record of the administration, as delivered by the serum’s developer Ms. Nina Einstein.

\----

LOG OF ADMINISTRATION

10:00 am - Subject is successfully restrained for the injection. Shot administered in the subject’s left arm.

10:03 am - Subject is released from restraints to observe behavior. Outrage and anger have vanished, subject stares complacently at the blank white walls of the facility.

10:06 am - Subject is starting to release a surprisingly large amount of flatulence, an unforeseen side effect of the serum. The sound of her sputtering asshole can be heard slightly even through the silencing glass. Her gut quakes from farts lasting multiple seconds long on end.

10:10 am - Subject Kallen adjusts her stance, giving up standing to walk on her hands and knees. Upon adjusting herself, her bowels grow active yet again and the subjects starts a fart that lasts for nearly thirty seconds on end. The gas she’s excreting is now plainly visible.

10:12 am - Subject Kallen is sporting a strange bulge beneath her plugsuit. It is unknown what this may be, but suspicion is it may be a tumor.

10:17 am - Bone growth and realignment has begun. Kallen’s face is stretching into a strange combination of a human face and horse snout. Subject’s arms are beginning to lengthen to that of her legs. Extremities are transitioning to be singular points of contact, akin to a hoof.

10:19 am - Subject Kallen’s plugsuit splits open from the pressure by her morphing body. The unknown bulge is identified as a steadily growing phallus. With the plug suit in tatters, the force of her breaking wind is growing even more impressive uninterrupted. It’s suspected to be deafening up close.

10:22 am - It’s noticed Kallen now has a very small bump-like tail. It’s only been noticed now that it’s raising high in preparing for some act.

10:23 am - Subject Kallen is now shamelessly defecating all over the floor of the lab. Her bowel movements are already on par with the livestock she’s expected to mimic, if not longer. She appears to be groaning in delight at the sensation, her phallus dewing some liquid at its end from the sensation. The sound of her farting in between logs can now clearly be heard through the silencing glass.

The test is of now considered a failure as no war could likely take place on the back of one of these things.

10:27 am - Nina has overridden safety protocols and entered the room with Kallen with no formal protection. She’s made a comment that she will see the project through and that one of these beasts can be effectively mounted.

10:29 am - Nina has entered the dark brown fogged room. She is apparently stunned by the fog of gas around her. Gas analysis is needed, it may be a neurotoxin.

10:32 am - Shockingly, Nina herself is now undergoing the strange transformation that the subject experienced! Calls out to her seem to be ineffective. Her only response is visibly grunting and sighing in delight as she passes gas.

10:34 am - Ms. Nina and the subject are now exhibiting animal like behavior. Kallen’s view of Nina has shifted. Her growing erection seems to indicate a sexual interest. Nina notices Kallen’s intrigue and makes what may be the last free use of her hands either, pulling down her skirt and panties to expose her naked bottom. Her own male organ is observed by her clothing being removed. She seems to be attempting to look back to watch her partner mount her, but her broad horse neck is incapable of turning her skull behind her.

10:37 am - Nina has been mounted by Kallen. The act of penetration has stirred Nina to her first penile orgasm and Kallen into a fresh fit of flatulence. The act of penetration seems to speed up the process of transformation. Nina is transforming in a fraction of the time it took Kallen. Already, the two look like strange animals of the same species, each with only minor changes in their faces to indicate their old identities.

10:42 am - Promptly after ejaculation, Kallen withdraws from Nina’s asshole. Nina proceeds to defecate at a speed that makes her waste a hazardous projectile. The clump of shit makes impact with the viewing glass, cracking it. Immediate evacuation begins.

Subjects are currently quarantined within the facility, constantly generating gas and waste despite no food. They have not been yet observed sleeping; they have done almost nothing but mount one another since their meeting.

\----

RESULTS

While use of serum QS-41518195 for its original purpose are a failure, QS-41518195 makes an unprecedentedly powerful bioweapon holding never before seen abilities. It’s potency rivals that of fictional super weapons. Sadly it cannot be recreated as the head developer was herself turned into a QS-41518195 infectee, but the flatulence excreted by infectees seems to turn any exposed into horrible farting, shitting, and cumming beasts, just like them.

Subject Kallen and former head of Research Nina are scheduled to be release at the site of a suspected rebel bases. All who oppose Britania will be reduced to one of these beasts, doomed to a life of disgusting complacency.


End file.
